Our first real kiss
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: Un amor incondicional, besos inolvidables, el misterio de volar y besos eternos. Regalo para estrella'black. ONE-SHOT. Muy romántico. Humanos


_**Our first real kiss**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra amada Stephenie Meyer, y a su saga Crepúsculo. El one-shot es totalmente mío.

**A mi hermosa Citlalli, que me enseña todos los días, que la vida es importante y hay que jugarse por ella. Para que te enamores, y porque se que algún día también vas a recibir tu primer verdadero beso. Con todo mi amor te regalo este pequeño one-shot. Espero que te guste y lo difrutes.**

**Para que te relajes mientras escuchas: **Karma Chameleon - Loli Molina

- ¿A dónde quierés ir mi amor?

- Donde sea que me lleves estará bien para mi.

Me besó, no pude controlar el tiempo ni el espacio, solo sentí a mi estómago volar, mis labios juntos con los de él. Movimientos suaves, dulces y cálidos. Había un clima templado, pero yo me sentía sobre el fuego, y estaba completamente segura que él también. Me corrió algunos mechones de mi cabello que tenía sobre mi rostro y me los colocó detrás de la oreja, acarició mis mejillas con sus manos repletas de una seguridad y confianza que me protejián y volvió a apoyar sus labios sobre los míos.

- Me gustaría que me des opciones, no quiero ser siempre yo el que diga a donde ir. Me siento autoritario.

Reímos.

- A mi me gusta a donde me llevas.- Contesté calídamente.

- Esta vez será una sorpresa. Sólo cierra los ojos y camina, yo voy a ser tu guía.

Sonreí.

- Confía en mi.- Agregó.

- Siempre lo hago.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el viento que nos rodeaba. Él tomó mi mano derecha y comenzó a caminar al lado mío, me dirigió un largo rato, por un camino que no podía reconocer; sólo podía sentir que era cada vez más frío y el viento se tornaba más fuerte.

Se detuvo. Pero no me indicó que abra los ojos así que no lo hice.

- ¿Llegamos?- Pregunté.

- Sólo estoy eligiendo el mejor lugar para ubicarnos, no abras los ojos hasta que yo te diga.

Acepté. Después de todo, había caminado un largo rato sin abrirlos, un tiempo más no iba a molestarme demasiado.

- ¿Estamos en la playa?

- Estaba esperando que preguntes eso. Pero sí, estamos en la playa. Descuida, me preocupé para que nada de arena entre a tus zapatos.

- Gracias.- Articulé.- ¿Ya puedo abrirlos?- La ansiedad se estaba apoderando de mi cuerpo.

- No, dame tu mano, todavía debemos caminar un poco más.

Levanté mi mano derecha, el me la sujetó suavemente y depositó un tierno beso sobre ella antés de comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

- Ahora si llegamos. Pero mantiene tus ojos cerrados, son solo unos minutos más.

- Acá esta más frío.

Estaba resistiendo. No quería comenzar a temblar.

- Lo se, son unos pocos minutos y nos vamos.

Acarició mi mejilla con su mano. No lo esperaba y comencé a temblar. Siempre causaba ese efecto en mi.

- Abre los ojos.- Indicó.

Hice lo que me dijo.

Ahí estábamos, los dos en una playa desierta, no había más que nuestras almas. El viento chocaba contra nuestros pechos, Jacob se puso frente a mi cuerpo para cubrirme del frío. Nos separaban del mar unos cuantos centímetros de arena, podía sentir mi cuerpo frío, pero también relajado y con una satisfacción que sólo mi novio me provocaba.

- Gracias por traerme aquí.

Él río.

- Ni siquiera sabés el motivo por el cual estoy haciendo que mueras de frío y ya ríes.

Supuse que mis mejillas se pusieron coloradas en ese mismo momento.

- Yo te debo algo.

- ¿Qué?- Pregunté.

No recordaba ninguna deuda pendiente en ese momento, así que esperé a que continuara la explicación.

- Nuestro _verdadero primer beso_.

- Cierto.

Siempre me hablaba sobre nuestro _beso perfecto_. ¿Cómo lo había olvidado?

- Llegó el momento.

Acercó su cuerpo al mío. Me tomó de la cintura, acercó su cabeza a la mía. _"Te amo"_ Susurró. _"Yo mucho más mi amor" _Dije uniendo nuestras miradas. Acarició lentamente mi rostro, delineando cada parte de este con sus dedos, estaba segura que en ese momento tenía frío, pero no podía sentirlo debido a la calidez en sus movimientos. Se acercó un poco más a mi, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron por completo. Levantó muy despacio sus manos de mi cintura y las subió hasta que pudo llegar a mi cuello, me abrazó. Nos mantuvimos un tiempo perdidos en ese hermoso abrazo, a veces eso demostraba mucho más que las palabras.

Lentamente sentí que su cuerpo se despegaba del mío y él volvía a unir nuestras miradas. Me perdí en sus ojos, luego me perdí con su boca. Supuse que él también se perdió con la mía. Nuestras narices se rozaron, nuestros labios se juntaron, comencé con suave movimientos. Rodée su cuello con mis brazos, luego los separé y acaricié su rostro. Jacob comenzó a tocar mi cabello, mientras nuestro beso continuaba sin darle final al amor. Era _un_ beso perfecto, _mi_ beso perfecto, _nuestro_ beso perfecto.

_Nuestro beso perfecto._

Eso era lo que estábamos formando, un baile de parejas, un conjunto entrelazado, un amor unido, dos almas que se aman completamente. Llegamos al final, decidimos frenar, separamos nuestros labios y abrí mis ojos -sin saber cuando los había cerrado- me encontré con su mirada, era tan linda, el era tan lindo.

- Me gustó mucho nuestro verdadero primer beso.

El sonrió.

- Hermosa hay algo que con esto quería demostrarte.

- ¿Qué cosa mi vida?

- Nessie, yo te amo. No puedo evitar decir esto, porque es lo que siento, te amo más que a mi propia vida. Para mi no hay un mejor o peor beso contigo, cada uno es verdadero, es hermoso, es un beso valioso que te doy a ti. Eso para mi ya basta.

- Estaba pensando en eso. Yo también lo siento a si mi amor. Creo que no tenemos un beso mejor o peor, cada uno es demasiado importante, por eso quiero decirte que este fue el beso más lindo que me diste, como los otros, y como los que van a venir. Siempre serán nuestros _verdaderos primeros besos. _

- Haberte conocido fue lo más lindo que me pasó en la vida, Jacob Black.

- Haberte dado tu primer verdadero beso, fue lo más interesante y cautivador que hice en toda mi vida, Nessie Cullen.

Y con otro verdadero beso seguimos caminando, nos alejamos de la fría playa porque mi cuerpo había comenzado a temblar. Pero no nos separamos, en el camino a mi casa nos dimos otros de nuestros besos y supe que iban a llegar muchísimos más. Sentí el vuelo de dos pájaros cerca mío, me sentí yo misma un pájaro volando, mi novio me hace volar.

* * *

**Espero qu de verdad te haya gustado, como a mi me gusto escribir esto, romántico como te gustan, con Nessie y Jacob como se que amas y con todo mi amor que adoro darte. Gracias amiga.  
Para la incríble Estrella Black, porque se que es una excelente escritora y la apoyo con lo que sea, siempre.**

**Gracias a todos/as los que leen... Me hacen muy feliz. Y logré gracias a mis constantes lecturas escribir algo en español no argentinizado jaja, creo que fue un buen logro, espero que piensen lo mismo.**

**"Luchar por un cuerpo en el que vivir"**

**Anto Story, para la señorita Citlalli, la adorable Cutuli jaja**


End file.
